Kingdom Hearts: Imagine
by the-limitless-artist
Summary: The Organization are not over.even before Roxas came, The Org had secret members, a sort of back up Organization. But what happens when they are the only one's left.
1. Jare

Author's note-Hi, sorry my last story ran out of steam. after onsideration i decided to put it on hold until after this one. it is pre written so no chance of steam running out on me. it concerns a new member of Org 13. i hope you all like it and please review.

* * *

The footsteps crashed down hard into the puddles of rain forming in station heights. He ran endlessly, attempting to escape the ever chasing shadows. The moonlight shone upon his face his hair dripping with the falling ocean above him. The yellow eyes behind him seemed to zig and zag from side to side in the darkness. He had heard of these shadows, these heartless, from his co-workers. But why were they chasing him? His heart was not black or foul. He was pleasant enough to those he knew. What was his crime? Surely not that he was never really there, in the reality. Surely it was not because he was always away in his head, dreaming of thoughts beyond others understanding. He didn't want it to end this way. He didn't want an end without answers.

As he turned the corner, the shadows burst into flames, burning like fireworks, screeching at their end. He looked forward. There, across from him in the sandlot, there stood a cloaked figure. They were holding two disc-like objects, still burning with the flames.

"Who are you?" No answer came. "I demand to know who you are!" his voice cracked with the shouts that continued to echo across the buildings, running from the fate about to befall their source. The cloaked man laughed.

"Oh, Jare, you make me laugh." He removed his hood. "Oh, the name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel, this man in front of Jare stood tall, far taller than him. Axels' hair matched the fire coiling around his weapons. "Well Jare, Enjoy the sleep." Jare felt himself fall, those horrid yellow eyes that axel had saved him from covered his entire being. Jare could feel some vacating his chest. It felt like a light going out, a candle blowing out, a star dying, all inside his torso. He could feel it, his heart was leaving. He could feel it. It was time for death.

* * *

Walls of white blinded his eyes as they fluttered slowly open. Thirteen thrones surrounded him, all with their own cloaked figure sitting upon them. Jare felt empty, he could feel his heart was missing. But what shocked him the most was that he could see his fringe resting over his left eye, the way it was before except it was lime green. What had happened? He had his heart stolen. He should be a heartless but yet he wasn't.

"Jare." The loud, creepy voice came from the highest throne. "You have become a nobody, an empty vessel without a heart. Just like everyone in this room." So everyone in the room could feel that missing piece. Jare thought that was quite funny in a sadistic way, that something that he didn't have caused more pain than the pain caused by his cuts or bruises. "Jare was your somebody's name, not your nobody's. You shall now be called...Jexar." Jexar, that was just an anagram with an x. But he felt that it had a certain ring to it. He liked it. Jexar liked it.


	2. The Organization

Hi, second chapter up already cause the first is too short. Enjoy.

* * *

Jexar sat in a large office, blank with white like the throne room with all the nobodies in it, or as Jexar liked to call it, Where Nothing Gathers. He had been outfitted liked the rest of them, A long, black leather trench coat and black jeans and boots. His trench coat's wrists flared out slightly and it seemed a bit lighter in colour to the others. The leader, Xemnas, had asked Jexar to join them. They were called 'organisation XIII'. They all had a rank and title but because Jexar had only just joined, Xemnas said that he wouldn't get them until after he had been trained. He had met Axel again, and tried to rip this throat out before another nobody called Xigbar told him that Axel had brought him there to give him a new life and that Axel couldn't control heartless. Jexar wasn't sure this was the case but knew that they could easily kill him again. He decided to let it go.

A large mirror stood across the room. Jexar could see himself for the first time. He was the same, but different. He stood at the same height, somewhere around five foot seven. He was just as thin, something people always commented on when he was somebody. He was still young, barely nineteen of age. Bits of him were different though, like his once brunette hair now being a bright, sickening green and his eyes glowing forest green, lacking the blue ocean eyes he once had.

"You miss them don't you?" Xemnas's loud booming voice shook Jexar to the core. "Your eyes are different because you are not Jare anymore. Those eyes were his eyes. Yours are staring right at you."

"You said we don't have hearts thus cannot feel. But yet i can feel sadness and rage, i feel abandoned by my heart. I can feel that space, it...hurts so...much!" Jexar collapsed into a heap of tears, crying like he had not done a long time.

"Your mind is tricking you. It is using memories to conjure up these false emotions, do not believe it and the pain will leave you." Jexar stayed silent, crying out in his mind for his heart back. "Besides, we must find out what powers you have gained." Jexar looked up at the silver haired man, staring into his amber eyes.

"Powers?" Xemnas motioned at Jexar to raise his hand. As his hand rose, Jexar could feel a energy surge through his body. He started to feel lighter; he could see the ground was moving...away from him. He was floating in the air. Pencils and books levitated above Xemnas's desk. Everything started to lift, to join him in the air.

"Enough." Jexar followed the superior's command and slowly everything except a stray book rested back on the ground. Xemnas chuckled. "It would appear that you can control gravity." Xemnas chuckled once more. "I believe you will make an excellent addition to the organization."

Jexar sat in a living room of sorts. He was still visibly shaken from the sight of Xemnas' mirror. A young lad with a very strange haircut was playing a soft melody on a guitar like instrument in the corner. A salt shaker was slowly lifting and falling above the table. Jexar knew he had this power, so he decided to practice it.

"Jexar", a soft, dignified voice chimed into his ears. Jexar's head rose to see another young boy standing in the doorway. His periwinkle hair came down over one eye, like Jexar's own hair, just much longer; not stopping till it reached the bottom of his neck.

"Uhh...Zexion, right?" he nodded approvingly.

"The superior wishes that you go shopping for a weapon or weapon parts." Zexion was smirking. "Lexaeus will go with you...but he does not talk much, so you may get a bit... bored." The smirk was explained. Jexar wasn't sure which one Lexaeus was. With a sigh, Jexar stood up and followed Zexion to locate number V.

"Oh dear god". Jexar gulped as he saw Lexaeus. He stood at about a foot tall than Jexar, about a foot and a half more than Zexion. "Hi... Lexaeus." His voice shivered like his spine. Lexaeus did not respond, he clicked his fingers and a dark swirl appeared behind him, slowly forming a large oval portal. Xemnas had mentioned these 'corridors of darkness', saying that Jexar would to gain the power to summon these in the next few days or so. Lexaeus strode into the portal. Suddenly, Zexion spoke again.

"The place is called Hollow Bastion. If you decide to make your weapon then myself and Lexaeus will help you, ok?" Jexar was a bit taken back at the kindness from this emotionless entity, but then he probably wanted Jexar to be ready to help the organization.

"Thanks, Zexion." Jexar walked slowly and cautiously into the darkness, fearing what lay beyond its twisting shadows.


	3. the midnight star

A large, ruined castle stood, towering above a little town filled with empty streets and little yellow creatures called Moogles running the shops. Jexar thought long and hard about his weapon. Everyone else had such vibrant weapons, like Demyx's sitar and Axel's charkrams. They were so suited to their element. What was suited to gravity? The obvious choice to Jexar was a large, heavy weapon because he could alter its weight. But those weapons were for physical fighters like Lexaeus and the weird were-wolf guy. Jexar wasn't strong or bulky. He was thin and smart; he liked watching things from afar, causing trouble from a distant. He needed a weapon he could manipulate from afar. But, he was capable of physical fighting. He was stronger than Zexion and Demyx. His weapon would have to cover both strengths. Then the bulb sparked a shine above his head. Jexar knew the kind of weapon he would wield.

Lexaeus dropped five big boxes onto a table in the basement laboratory. Zexion watched as Jexar started lifting the weapon parts from the boxes, altering fine details. The first component was a metal pole, roughly a foot long. To Zexion and Lexaeus, this was clearly a handle or hilt.

An hour went by, with numbers V and VI watching the master of gravity levitate and manipulate the metal further than recognition. Lexaeus could not see anything that Jexar had originally brought. A can of spray paint stopped breathing out its staining mist as Jexar levitated his brain child off the desk. Zexion and Lexaeus gazed in amazement at the weapon. It was a mace. The now green, one foot pole had a large spiked ball resting at the end. At the other end, a bright green, illuminating crystal glowed across the nobody insignia protruding from it, made delicately from metal plating. Zexion pondered. The crystal was a power source but the mace needed no power. It was a battering, physical tool like Saix's claymore. Jexar smirked. Suddenly, the mace head separated from the hilt, leaving a glowing chain of green energy in its wake. It flew around the room, limitlessly bound by its endless chain. It was not a mace, it was a flail. A physical weapon Jexar could swing at close range, but at long distances, the spiked sphere could fly, pushed along by Jexar's powers. Its weight could change. One hit, a soft touch like a feather, the next touch, like being hit by a meteor. The two were impressed. They couldn't help wondering if Jexar's somebody was a genius, just like theirs.

"Impressive." Xemnas examined Jexar's flail carefully. "Well, let's see what it can do." A evil chuckle escapes the superior's lips. "Number IX water clones, now." Demyx obeyed his superior, gracefully lifting his sitar, striking the chords in a melody that was ironically heart warming. Puddles formed on the hall of empty melodies' floor, swiftly rising to form the water clones. "Destroy them Jexar!" The superior's order started Jexar's actions.

"If I simply swing the flail, then one is no more." He demonstrated this. "However, using gravity to define its course..." The sphere shot forward, sweeping across the floor, removing the first wave of clones. It swept back across, eliminating the second wave. Then Jexar, lifting off the ground, pointing his weapon downwards, while simultaneously levitating Demyx and Xemnas, swung the mace head in a giant circle across the entire room, wiping out every single one of the clones. Jexar slowly touched the floor again placing Xemnas back on his feet and Demyx on his head.

"You are a true warrior, Jexar, it is a blessing to kingdom hearts that you have joined our ranks. " Xemnas showed his enthusiasm at having a very competent member at his control.

"Yeah, that was great, Jex." Demyx spoke gleefully as he picked himself of the floor.

"Thank you." Jexar's reply showed his feeling of acceptance, but a shadow of concern at his own response.


	4. Friendships

hi. another small chapter. ha jex has green eye brows. by the way, Jexar isn't the only new character, it's just that he is the eldest of the back up. he came before Roxas did and his title will be revealed at the end of his story.

Also, there is more to little jex than first appears.

Hint: he holds two secrets.

* * *

BANG! Smoke filled the air complimenting the harsh, unspeakable words erupting from Vexen's mouth. "Jex, hurry before he freezes your ears off."

"Ears?" thought Jexar. "I thought the phrase was ba...!" A large chunk of ice flew right by Jexar's head. "Close one... Hey Demyx...WAIT." The two dove through a portal to Demyx's room.

"Phew, that was fun." Demyx danced across the floor like a toddler. Jexar sat on the floor with a lime eyebrow raised.

"We have greatly differing views about fun, Demyx." Jexar had never wanted to tickle Vexen while he was playing with test tubes. It had bad idea written all over it.

"Aww come on Jex, you gotta lighten up." Demyx sat down on his water bed. "Having a non-existent life is kinda depressing. We need our hearts back to stop that. But until then, you have to try and be positive, P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E. You won't last the course otherwise. Come on, lighten up, play pranks, make messes, fight heartless, it'll keep your ticky-tocky mind off the nothingness."

Jexar knew Demyx was right. He had been a bit stiff and blank since becoming nothing. He was almost as bad as Xemnas. He mentally recoiled in horror. "Alright Demyx, I will." With that, Jexar stabbed the water bed with a few dozen pencils, soaking the melodious nocturne.

A large, red tomahawk swung down towards him. Jexar slid out of the way. He had become bored with walking, finding hovering and skating across the floor much quicker and better for dodging. Lexaeus took another swing at his agile opponent, missing once again. Jexar swung his mace at his quarry, merely to watch it bounce off his arm of pure muscle. After about ten minutes of endless swinging and dodging, neither showed signs of slowing up. "Come on Jexar, you could wipe him out easily, stop messing around and finish him." Zexion stood up on the ledge above in the hall. Lexaeus briefly looked up at his friend to glare at him. This was the opportunity Jexar needed. He brought his arms back and before Lexaeus could even blink, he was hit by a wall of gravity, forced back and flying into the wall below Zexion. "Finally." Zexion warped down to the floor as Lexaeus stood up and brushed himself off. "If you keep training, then you will get a rank and title in no time at all." Jexar smiled. "I'm going to sound over inquisitive Jexar, but what was your somebody like?"

"He was a great man." Jexar's face paled. "He had something no one else had, an imagination beyond belief. But he was, well, like a nobody...emotionless. I think i have more emotions as a nobody than i did as Jare." Zexion and Jexar laughed while Lexaeus let out a small chuckle. "But of course I don't have emotions now." The other two continued to laugh, failing to notice the faltering smile on Jexar's face.

Jexar stood once again in Xemnas's office. Xemnas was about to give him his first mission. He was excited beyond belief, ready to put his training into action. Lexaeus had mentioned something about Xaldin, so Jexar believed his mission would be in Beast's Castle. Up till now, Jexar's only tasks had been training with Lex and Zex or tampering with the position of Kingdom hearts for Xemnas. "Jexar, your mission is to help Xaldin in Beast's Castle. He has been complaining about the growing numbers of heartless and that belle is getting suspicious. I want you to travel out there for three days, during which you must eliminate as many heartless as possible and quell belle's curiosity. If any problems occur I will send Demyx to help you. Is that understood?"

"Yes superior." 'Demyx' he thought. 'What's he gonna do, give them a shower!' With a light smile, Jexar summoned a dark portal and whisked away to Xaldin's aid.


	5. War of the Roses

The scent of roses cloaked the gothic castle. Heartless patrolled the halls which reeked of darkness. Xemnas was correct. Several dozen gargoyle warrior heartless haunted the west wing. Jexar knew he had a lot of work to do. He squashed the hordes with gravity columns, before making his way into the chamber.

A massive creature stood in the centre of the room, hunched over. Next to him stood a cloaked figure, a dreadlock hanging from within the hood. "Xaldin." The figure raised its head.

"Jexar, so the superior has sent you to help me. Good luck with that." Jexar pouted, not really caring that he had been insulted. "Belle's room is at the other end of the castle. Stop her prying into our... business." The creature seemed to be in a daze, not reacting to anything. Jexar nodded, while watching Xaldin's dreadlocks hang and swing, reminding him of a squashed spider in a washing machine. He set off for the east wing.

In the entrance hall, Jexar was ambushed by seven morning star heartless.

"Those ones look a bit harder." He summoned his weapon. A ball of green and black lightning formed in his hand, the air surrounding it distorting from the gravity pressure. The lightning pulsed as it slowly got bigger and bigger until it imploded, forming the mace in his hand. "Cool." Jexar proceeded to wipe the floor with them. He carried on to east wing, wiping out every last heartless he saw.

"Hello." Jexar knocked on the door softly, as if tapping a cushion.

"Come in." Jexar, with his hood down walked into the room, to see a young lady in simple clothes standing in front of a talking wardrobe. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Belle." She was polite and well mannered.

"Lovely to meet you Belle, my name is Jexar. I'm an old friend of the prince's." Jexar was ruthlessly charming, something his somebody couldn't master. "He has asked me to keep you company as he is feeling...a bit under the weather." Jexar made it all up as he went along. "It's contagious, so he would prefer it if you left him to himself for a while...just until he's better. Is that ok?" Jexar was careful to make it all seem like it was belle's choice.

"I suppose, if it's for the best." Good girl, Jexar thought. Their chat was interrupted by a banging from outside the door. "It's those things again, the heartless." Belle moved behind Jexar.

"Don't worry, Belle, I'll protect you." With that, Jexar rushed out the door and proceeded to batter the life out of the heartless.

It was Jexar's third and final day at Beast's castle. He had destroyed countless heartless and convinced Belle that the Beast was ill. Belle trusted Jexar, something that made him guilty about deceiving her. But he couldn't feel guilt, could he?

"Jexar! Jexar!" Xaldin's roars echo through the castle. Jexar warped into the entrance hall to greet the soapy spider himself.

"What's up, Xaldin?" Jexar knew then that something was wrong, for Xaldin looked what could be described as fearful. A gigantic roar confirmed his thoughts. The two rushed towards the sound of the screech, the bridge. The screeching deafened the moving ornaments that Jexar had seen around the castle. Xaldin kicked the door to the bridge off its hinges, only to be slammed into the wall by a large claw. A giant heartless stood upon the bridge, armed with large claws and a dragon's head. It hovered just off the floor, its tail, wrapped around the bridge, swung back and forth like a giant serpent. The heartless swung at Jexar, but the prince released a ferocious howl, injuring the dragon.

"Beast." Belle stood in the archway, gazing in awe at this hideous dragon boss. The creature lunged at her, but was stopped by a big ball of fur. The beast shielded belle from harm, but not without injury. The prince slumped to the floor like a dying lion.

"Enough already." Jexar shouted as he levitated the others and locking them in the courtyard. Only Xaldin remained, but was too injured to fight. "It's my turn." Jexar ran at the dragon, mace at the ready and proceeded to clobber it around the face. It stumbled before attacking again but unlike the beast and Xaldin, Jexar was too quick for it. After another few hits of his flail, the creature was ready to drop. Suddenly Jexar felt a power inside him. The power suddenly relieved as a clone appeared, and another and another until the creature was surrounded. Then the Jexar's all fired some sort of energy beam at the creature. The creature dissolved into darkness as a heart flittered away up into the sky. The clones faded as the real Jexar reappeared.

"How is that possible?" Xaldin stepped forward before collapsing again. Jexar, shaking violently, fell to the floor, his eyes twitching and arms trembling. Everything went black.

* * *

Hey so interesting right? Jexar has a new power but what is it? Wait till the next chapter.


	6. Enter the Darkness

This is Jexar's last chapter. The next chapter will involve three new characters. Sadly, they are not as lovable as Jexar is.

* * *

Jexar was back at the Castle That Never Was, strapped to a table in Vexen's lab. After Xaldin and Jexar had blacked out, the Beast and Belle had brought them back into the castle's parlour. Jexar had then wakened to discover Xaldin was still injured. He thanked the two for their hospitality and took Xaldin back to the headquarters. Xaldin was taken to sick bay by Lexaeus while Jexar reported the confrontation to Xemnas. Xemnas decided that they needed to find out what caused Jexar to produce copies, thus had Vexen scan him. Now Jexar waited, strapped to a table, watching a grinning Vexen explaining to a smirking Xemnas and a shocked Zexion. Jexar wanted to hear them, trying to stretch free of the bounds but with little success.

Xemnas strode into the room with Zexion trailing behind. "Jexar, you just keep getting better and better, a gravity manipulator who can produce clones and fire beams of energy. It's intriguing indeed." Xemnas's eyes stared endlessly into Jexar's. "According to Vexen's scan, you are very different to the rest of the nobodies." Jexar flinched, they had discovered his secret, and they were going to throw him out, his non-existent life was going to end. "All nobodies can manipulate darkness to a small degree, through the dark corridors..." Jexar raised his eyebrow. "You, however, seem to have a much greater power over darkness. You can wield it just like gravity. That is how you created the clones. They are formed from dark energy. This is fantastic." Jexar felt relieved. His secret was safe. "You are perfect for a necessary mission which we have being unable to complete so far." Jexar sighed. "Do not worry; you may rest for a few days first. You somewhat deserve it for your triumphant victory at the castle." Xemnas teleported away as Zexion released Jexar from the pressing grip of the leather bounds.

* * *

"The superior has been looking for someone to go into the dark realm for a while now." Lexaeus spoke as he, Zexion, Demyx and Jexar sat out the ledge of havoc's divide staring into the deep abyss above them.

"The dark realm? Is it dangerous?" Jexar was very knowledgeable on the realm of light but the realms of darkness and nothingness eluded his intellect.

"Jex, man, it's like super duper bad." Demyx was shaking just from the thoughts. "Everyone who entered got kick right back out. It's scary and dark and...and..."

"Dangerous." Lexaeus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dangerous." Demyx flushed crimson at his idiocy.

"The realm of darkness is where the heartless reside. We nobodies do not need to worry about the heartless, but the realm also contains the heartless commanders and masters. If they find us a threat, then they will not hesitate to eliminate us." Zexion spoke as if reading from his lexicon. "With your affinity to darkness, Xemnas probably thinks that the heartless will not see you as a danger. If i am right, then this will be a very long mission." Jexar sunk lower. He did not wish to leave. He wanted to stay, earn his rank, earn his title, and stay with his new found friends. He felt close to them, despite them having no emotions, they may not have feelings like brotherly love to him, but they treated Jexar properly, without them, he wouldn't have become the competent fighter he was now. Demyx had helped him handled not existing, showing him the fun side of no life. Lexaeus had been his trainer. Sparring and duelling had given Jexar true experience of battle. Zexion was his friend. From his first day, Zexion had saw Jexar as a equal in brains and competence. That mutual respect that the two had blossomed into a brilliant friendship. The four of them, they were inseparable, little lights of hope in the realm of nothing which lay in darkness.

* * *

Footsteps gather outside the door. Voices murmured and cut, three to be precise. The door beyond them opened and they were swallowed by the darkness, with the faintest of giggles.

* * *

Jexar couldn't help wondering as he sat at the breakfast bar on floor 47. Why is he a nobody? Xemnas and his little suck up, Saix had said people with strong hearts and wills become humanoid nobodies. Jare had neither of these. He never really cared if his ideas came to fruition, and dying had never been too much of a worry to him. Jare was plain old cold and miserable, no strong heart, no mighty will, nothing. Jare was more of a nobody than Jexar. Something else must have turned him into a nobody. Another thought, why was Axel there? Jexar was sure that Axel had ordered the heartless to attack him. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

"**Oh, the name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel, this man in front of Jare stood tall, far taller than him. Axels' hair matched the fire coiling around his weapons. "Well Jare, Enjoy the sleep." Jare felt himself fall, those horrid yellow eyes that Axel had saved him from covered his entire being.**

"Enjoy the sleep." Axel knew that Jexar would be attacked. Something was wrong with the whole set up. But Jexar decided not to confront the issue again. He was a nobody. Only Xemnas could solve that problem. Jexar wasn't going to cause problems in the organization. That was Marluxia's job.

* * *

"Copycat."

"For the last time, Xigbar, you can DEFY gravity. I control it. Big difference." Jexar and Xigbar were hanging upside down in the library. "You annoy me again and I'll drop you to the floor quicker than you can say Jack Robinson."

"Jack Robi... ahhhh." A crash resonated through the bookcases.

"Moron."

Jexar sat in the superior's office. That damned mirror still stood there. Lexaeus was right. Xemnas had just ordered Jexar to go into the realm of darkness. Zexion was right. It was a yearlong mission. Demyx was right. Xemnas said the likelihood of Jexar returning was bleak. The mission statement sat in his lap. It was more like an execution warrant. Jexar had to leave that day and could return once a week for 6 hours. No more. Jexar gulped. Then his eyes grew narrow, his lips twitched and his arm raised. He formed a fist with his hand. Behind him, that cursed mirror started to crack until it burst in a shower of glass and pain. Jexar disappeared into the corridor.

The moonlight shone upon his body dripping in the deep black of the trench coat. His green hair reflected its luminescent light, sparkling like the stars that were missing from the sky. The swirling shadows stood in front of him. He had said goodbye. He continued to gaze into the shadows before him. Blue and blonde stood behind him. They had come to see him go. He turned them, continuing his star gazing glare. Then he smirked, before dashing through the shadows. He had left for the realm of darkness.

He was gone.

Jexar was gone.

The 'Maelstrom Divider' had gone.

* * *

Goodbye Jexar, see you around, perhaps a few chapters later.


End file.
